


Too Early for This

by starksnack



Series: Snapshot [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Morning After, Mother Hen Steve Rogers, Pancakes, Steve Rogers-centric, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Forty pancakes, eight mouths, one observant superspy.It was definitely Steve's blush that gave them away.(Just some domestic Avengers fluff)





	Too Early for This

**Author's Note:**

> My first teen and up post for mentions of sex so there's your warning. Because it's my first, let me know if anything sounds awkward or off so I can fix it and improve.  
> Special thanks to my favourite month, May @marvelicious (@/_stargxzing on Insta) for betaing this fic. I would honestly be lost without her. I love you to the moon and back darling.  
> This is totally spoiler free for everything. In fact it's pretty non compliant for everything following the Avengers because my ass is still stuck in 2012.  
> This can be read as a standalone.

Steve smiled as he flipped another pancake. As much as he hated to leave Tony alone in bed, it was his turn to make the team breakfast and the captain had never been fond of shirking responsibilities.

He stuck Bruce’s green tea bag into a mug, knowing the doctor would be the first downstairs followed closely by Natasha who surprisingly only drank water in the mornings.

Thor had just gotten back from Asgard the night before and Jane was visiting with Darcy so Steve knew the normal forty pancakes wasn’t going to cut it. He made a mental note to remind Tony to order more food.

Steve had just finished the twenty-second pancake when Bruce entered the communal kitchen while tapping away at his StarkPad. Of the six of them, he was always the most composed in the mornings. Steve usually showed up in a rumpled t-shirt if he wore one at all and Tony’s bedhead usually rivaled that of a nineties troll doll. Clint and Thor always showed up unshaved and Nat refused to brush her hair until she had to leave the tower. If the paparazzi ever caught them during breakfast, Bruce would be the only one camera ready with his perfectly combed hair and pressed clothes.

The doctor mumbled a greeting grabbing the mug from Steve and patting him on the back. He perched on the edge of the chair at the island to enjoy his tea while he tapped away at what looked like weapon specs.

“Are those the new arrows for Hawkeye?” Steve asked catching a look at the complex chemical coding and the vial like structure of the weapon.

“Yeah,” Bruce looked up shooting Steve a warm smile before launching into a lengthy explanation on his current project. Steve didn’t really understand much of what the doctor said but he nodded along as he flipped another pancake and re-tied the bow on his apron.

Halfway through Bruce’s description of reverse engineering genetic coding to safely paralyse threats, Tony and Natasha entered chatting animatedly about weapons upgrades and the recent MET gala. Steve couldn’t help but stare at Tony as he flailed his arms around absolutely outraged at the lack of hiding spots for weapons in some of the attendees’ outfits.

It was obvious to anyone who knew the brunet that he had been well and thoroughly fucked into satiation and Steve couldn’t help the proud grin that stretched across his face at that. If the mussed up sex hair wasn’t enough of a hint then the purpling hickey peeking out from the collar of Steve’s old army t-shirt was a dead giveaway. Tony was practically glowing as he told Bruce about his new weapon designs for the team.

“Morning Cap,” Tony moved to his side of the counter and Steve felt a gentle hand on the small of his back as Tony dug through the cabinets to grab his favorite mug. He filled it to the brim with coffee before chugging down half of it still steaming.

“So Steve,” Natasha asked as he flipped another pancake and looked up to meet her green eyes across the island. She arched a perfect eyebrow at him, “How did the rest of your night go yesterday?”

Steve fought the urge to blush as Tony paused his coffee drinking to listen to his answer. Their eyes met over the cup before Steve quickly looked away. Which of course made them look even more suspicious.

“Pretty good,” Steve responded keeping his voice even and fighting off a ridiculously wide grin. “I did some sketching.”

Natasha smirked at him and Bruce coughed lightly as they both shot each other knowing looks. Bruce shot Tony a pointed glare but the genius had already turned to rinse his empty cup out in the sink.

It wasn’t a total lie either. Steve had in fact done some sketching the night before. What he failed to mention was that the subject of his sketch had been a naked Tony Stark bathing in the afterglow of a nice romp in the sheets still half hard and joking with Steve about how they’d tell the team they’d finally hit a home run.

Thor and Jane were next out of the elevator caught in their own honeymoon bubble as they whispered at each other with big smiles. Clint followed behind the happy couple grumbling something about getting their own elevator.

“Good morning friends,” Thor greeted the room before pulling out a chair for Jane. The team followed him to take seats around the wooden dining table as they waited on Darcy.

Tony pulled the bacon and sausage out of the fridge and stuck a pan on the oven. Steve passed him the oil before flipping another pancake. He’d lost count a couple of flips ago but he was pretty sure this was his thirty eighth. 

A ding of the elevator signalled Darcy’s arrival and Steve set out the plates of pancakes on the table while she took her seat.

There were two open seats left at the table, Steve’s place at the head and Tony’s on his right. Steve settled into his chair as the team waited for Tony to quickly finish frying the bacon.

He quickly set the bacon and sausage down on opposite ends of the table before dropping into his seat with a visible wince and a slight gasp.

Natasha immediately picked up on it leaning forward with concern in her eyes, “is everything alright Stark?”

Tony nodded with a nonchalant flap of his hand as he fidgeted in his seat. The team dug into the food as Tony continued to shift in his chair. Steve watched him with a hint of guilt but mostly he was trying not to smile. 

Clint waited until he had demolished two pancakes before smirking at Stark who hadn’t stopped squirming. “Sex that good?”

Tony nearly choked on his bacon as all the conversation in the room came to a screeching halt to focus on the exchange. Steve could feel his face burning as Tony moved again trying to get comfortable.

“I just fell,” he admitted as he served himself another pancake and took a tiny bite.

And then Steve was laughing so hard it brought tears to his eyes because that wasn’t a lie either. Because while Tony’s three thousand count silk sheets were heavenly soft, they were also slippery as hell and Tony in his enthusiasm had slid right off the bed and landed on his ass. The pounding he had gotten later that night didn’t exactly help either.

By this point Tony had started laughing too and he had a good grip on Steve’s right hand which had been resting on the table.

He could hear a camera shutter from Clint that probably meant ridiculous blackmail pictures but Steve really couldn’t be bothered.

“Pay up boys,” Steve could here the smirk in Natasha’s voice as she held up her hand to accept twenties from Bruce and Clint. “I told you it wouldn’t be long until they gave in and banged their problems away.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that didn't go too badly. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated.  
> Thank you guys so much for reading. I appreciate every single one of you.  
> Drop me a comment and let me know what I can do better, how I can improve, and what you want to see in the future.  
> I have so many fics that need betaing, I have a 10k kidnapping fic and about six or seven one shots. Everything is fully written and I just need them reviewed. I definitely don't want to run May ragged so if you're interested, leave me a comment or send me a DM.  
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/starksnack/).


End file.
